The Transmission
by RUHLSAR000 AKA Bob Fluffkiller
Summary: Esther's grown up in a refugee camp for as long as she can remember. It's a hard life, but it's all she knows. But forces outside her control have decided to steal her way from her family. Leaving only the question what does the Empire want with a seven year old? Ezra's life is changed, all because of a little girl he dreamed of meeting since he was five. But is he ready for it?
1. Chapter 1: Brother

**RUHLSAR000 Here! I apologize for the delay on Ner Vod. But those take a heck of a lot of time to write and creating an archive for it really made sense. This was a short dabble I made after I saw the NYCC trailer and realized the likelihood of Ephraim is a clonetrooper is slim. Suffice to say Legacy blew this theory out of the water. As a writer, I am blown away and impressed. Especially, since I did not see it coming. That is rare. They are doing something right, if they can make me, a person who can watch Mufasa and Bambi's mom's deaths as well as watch Les Mis without a tear, go through the five stages of grief for character I haven't even met. Granted it was a very minor bout, but still. As a viewer… They made me go through the five stages of grief and put a pit in my stomach for three days after. Anyway, lets hurry up before this review is longer than the chapter.** **I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS! IT BELONGS TO THE COMPANY WITH THE MOST CRYING SCENES, DISNEY!** **I apologize for errors, delays, and long-winded author's notes.**

* * *

A young girl sits on an old foldable chair as her mother runs a hairbrush through her daughter's black hair, illuminated by the glow of a camping lantern. Their family's radio sits on the foldable table to her left, playing soft Empire sanctioned music intercepted with various imperial reports. The mother attempts to stop herself from scoffing at the superficial reports. She could come up with fifteen rebukes before she even had to really start thinking.

"Mommy…" Her daughter pulls her mother out of that train of thought. "I don't want to go to bed." The young girl is no older than six. She is very small, though. And very skinny.

"Really, then I guess I don't get to tell the story I was planning to tell." Her mother smirks, knowing how to win he daughter over.

"Story?" The girl's head snaps to her mother, her blue eyes sparkling. "Tell me please!"

"You know the rules, Esther. One story, at bedtime." Her mother smiles, fondly. They'd never get her to bed without that rule.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Esther smiles, jumping up, running to grab her toothbrush.

"What indeed?" Esther spins around at her father's voice.

"Daddy!" She tackles his legs.

"Hey! Sweetie, have you been a good girl for you mother?" He scoops her up.

"As much as normal, Ephraim." Her mother smiles, fondly, "She's got too much of you to be anything but trouble."

"You wound me, Milady." Ephraim smiles. "Why don't you finish getting ready for bed?" He ruffles his little girl's head.

"Kay." The girl nods as she is set down. She rushes off to the bucket in the corner of the room and begins brushing her teeth like her mother taught her. Then, she notices the panel behind the bucket has a hole in it, revealing the night and the shack next to theirs. "Hey, Daddy!" She pauses, calling to her daddy who is whispering with her mother.

"Yeah, Sweetie?" Her daddy looks up.

"There's a hole in the panel, again." Esther points to it.

Her mother sighs, "I'll fix it tomorrow, Sweetheart."

"Kay," Esther smiles, and continues brushing her teeth.

Her mother looks over at Ephraim. "You couldn't find any work?" She sounds hopeless.

"Mira… I've tried everywhere… No one's hiring. No one. No one in this entire refugee camp can get work." Ephraim sighs, feeling both that he is being blamed and that he is to blame.

"Ephraim, we'll figure something out…" Mira touches her husband's cheek.

"How did I get so lucky as to end up with you?" Ephraim smiles. "Heaven knows Courtney completely blames Gar for not being able to find work."

"Yes, I can here their fights from across the camp." Mira smiles, weakly. "Right now, all we have is each other. We need to stick together, for our sack, and for our daughter's sake. You'll be my strength when I am weak. And I'll be yours when you are weak. We promised that so long ago."

Ephraim nods.

"Besides, I'm done blaming. Blaming does nothing. This whole thing is both are faults…" Mira sighs, looking over at her daughter. She deserved so much more than a life in a refugee camp. She wanted to fight for her daughter's freedom so badly, but… "I can't lose another one…"

"I know…" Ephraim's voice sounded equally heartbroken as he wraps his arms around the most amazing woman in the galaxy. These past eight years haven't been kind to her. Wrinkles cover her skin. Her hair, when not covered is now mostly silver. And her amazing big blue eyes are now sunken in. But, she is still the most incredible, kind, beautiful woman Ephraim had every seen. What she ever saw in a crazy dreamer like him he will never know, but he has been grateful to it ever since she said yes.

Esther looks over at them, having changed into an old stained shirt of Ephraim's that barely hung on her skinny frame. "Story…" She yawns.

Mira smiles at her daughter. "Of course." She goes over and picks up her daughter, who rests her head on her mother's shoulder and takes her to the one back room, where all three of them slept. It is colder than Mira wants, but there is nothing she can do except bury her daughter in extra blankets. And Esther is starting to realize more blankets for her, means less blanket for her mommy and daddy. Mira knows that when Esther figures that out, she won't like that.

She sets Esther down on the ten or so cardboard boxes that make up her mattress. Along with three or so blankets.

"Alright… Once upon a time," Mira begins her tale of dashing Jedi saving princesses and secretly falling in love with them. Mira smiles down at her sleepy daughter. "And the Jedi went to live with his love and they lived happily ever after."

"Mommy…" Esther grumbles softly.

"Yes, Sweetheart." Mira stroke her head.

"What was my brother like?" Esther asks. "I just want to know… I dream about him sometimes…"

Mira sighs. It hurts to talk about her son. But… Esther deserves to know. That is why she does answer her question. "He was always running around. Always laughing." Mira sighs. Esther knows this… "One day, at breakfast, he asked when his little sister would get here." Mira smiles at the memory. The child had timed it just perfectly enough for Ephraim to be drinking kaff right as he asked. The table had been soaked and both of them were gaping like fish trying to ask and/or answer the other's questions.

Mira looks down at her daughter, who giggles slightly, "I don't know how he knew about you. But he did. Whenever he drew our family after that, he'd draw you there, too. He loved you so much." Mira smiles, "One thing he'd always say was that his sister's eyes sparkle like stars." Esther knows that,

"That's why you named me 'Esther'." Esther smiles.

"Yes, because he was absolutely right." Mira smiles.

Esther falls into a restless sleep. Then she hears it the radio in main room. "We're rebels. Fighting for-" The radio cuts off.

"Mira!" She hears her father say. "What if it's-"

"It's not. He died a long time ago. Because we couldn't protect him." Her mother says. Esther gets up and walks to the door, pulling back the ragged patchwork cloth serving a door just so slightly. She sees her mommy by the main door.

"But what if it is?" Ephraim asks, standing by the foldable table.

"Look at you. Letting yourself get hopeful over nothing." Mira says, in hushed voice.

"You said once as long as there is hope, the weakest of creatures can weather the greatest of storms." Ephraim says.

"And having it killed can break the mightiest." Mira says.

Ephraim starts, "What if –"

Mira cuts him off, "What if? What if? Ephraim, I play that game everyday. It's a game you don't want to play. Think of Esther. Are you really willing to risk fighting again? Don't say you have no desire to fight. I see it in your eyes everyday. Kriff, I feel it everyday! But at what cost! I know her future isn't good. But at least she has a future!" Tears stream down Mira's face. What can she do for her child? She storms out of the front door.

"Mira!" Ephraim calls after her, rushing through the front door.

Esther gulps, as she slips into the main room and turns on the radio. The young male voice comes through again. "So stand up. Stand up together, because that's when we are the strongest. As one!"

Esther can't help but smile. It is deeper than the one holo-vid she had seen of him. And there is a weariness in his voice that Esther is all too familiar with. But it is him. It's got to be. Who else could her parents be referring to? The signal cuts out. Esther frowns, wishing to have caught more of it. But… Esther smiles again. "Don't worry, Big Brother, we'll meet someday. I know it." She smiles, slipping back to bed, and falling to sleep.

Mira comes in an hour later, having calmed down, to check on her daughter. She sits down next to her daughter, smiling sadly. She brushes a strand of hair from her face. Mira sighs. Could he possibly be… No, don't let hope build… It will only crush you. A tear slides down Mira's cheek. If it is him… What type of life has he had? It doesn't matter. It's not him. She will not risk her daughter's safety for some false hope.

A hand lands on her shoulder. Mira jumps, but relaxes as she sees Ephraim looking sadly at her. Ephraim sighs, "You know how powerful hope is better than anyone… If it is him, then he survive. I know that's a scary thought. Opening yourself up to a maybe when every ounce of your being screams no… but… No matter how small a hope is, it can turn surviving into living. The boy in the broadcast was living. He has hope. We've been surviving for so long… Maybe it's time to start living again."

Mira leaned over and fell into her husband's arms.

* * *

 **Writer's Corner:** **This is where I suggest writer's in the SWR community to check out. Today's is Superherotiger. She has a large number of stories, a lot are family based ones. My personal favorites are Remember Me and Beasts of Legends.**

 **Question Time 1:** **What do you think of Legacy?**

 **Question Time 2:** **What do you think of Esther?**

 **I'd ask on thoughts on Star Wars the Force Awakens, but I am not seeing it till tomorrow, so please if you want to rant about please, please, please keep it spoiler free. I have gone out of my way not to see any spoilers.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bait

**Merry Christmas! RUHLSAR000 Here! Episode VII was amazing. Spoiler Alert! I'll try to be vague. I don't want anyone complaining about Anakin being a whiner in the prequels. I think most people who have seen the movie will understand what I am getting at. Another thing! There is a meiluroon in the fruit bowl at Maz's! That was awesome to see. There is so much I want to talk about but my gosh I just can't spoil it.** **I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS! ALL HAIL THE MOUSE!** **I apologize for errors, delays and author's note that are longer than the chapter.**

The two inquisitors enter the refugee camp, one of many "Tarkintowns" spread throughout the outer rim. Apparently, Tarkin hasn't made any friends among the people. And with the loss of Emperor's favor, having been banished to some far off moon, the female inquisitor supposed, he is probably feeling the heat.

The Seventh Sister shrugs off the thought, focusing on to the task at hand. Though, this task will be far easier than most. If Fifth Brother's information is correct, that is. "So, they are here in this squall?" The Seventh Sister asks, eyeing a few hunched over weaklings. You'd think that two people who defied the Empire, twice, would be brazen enough to hide somewhere more… sanitary.

"You received the same information as me." Fifth Brother responds. "The two apparently have produced another brat." He looks around, looking at any children floating around. All the smart mothers and fathers rush their children into the shacks, half of which are barely held together and the other half have almost fallen apart. Not that that would save any child, if the child is their target. "If she is here, she clearly isn't Force sensitive."

"Disappointing. However, that is not our primary objective." The Seventh Sister agrees.

Two young girls run into the road, playing some made up game, oblivious to them, about thirty feet in front of them. The Fifth Brother is startled by the change of the Seventh Sister in the Force. He follows her gaze to the two six-year-old girls. The girl to the right, a blonde with scabs on her knees and clothes that are the right in length but too baggy to qualify as fitting, is looking at them, confused by their presence and her young companion's action.

Her companion has frozen in fear, staring directly at them. Fifth Brother understands his companion's reaction. Though her complexion has paled in fear, it is clearly that of a very tan color. Her hair is that rare dark color so black it looks blue in the light. And her eyes clash against her skin, so electric blue that their color is clear even at a distance. There is no room for doubt. This is their target. Their bait.

Without warning, their target spins around and begins sprinting down the road. Fifth Brother smirks. Their target may not be Force sensitive, but she clearly has very good instincts. This may be more interesting than previously thought.

Neither inquisitor needed a word to the other. They walk after her. The little blonde girl, their target's friend, step back in fear before racing off. They walk into a shack, no different than any other. They sense her within.

There isn't much within the two-room structure that can't even be called a building, a table, a camp stove, a radio and a basin filled with dishes and pots. They pause only long enough to see she is not within this room. They storm into the back room. Cardboard and blankets are slung around the room, in uneven piles. Hiding under the covers. How childish. Though, she is smart enough to make other piles so it wasn't _completely_ obvious where she is exactly. By sight that is.

The Seventh Sister snatches her target from a pile near the sheet door. Their target screams in terror, kicking and hitting the Seventh Sister where she could. She turns and bites her captor's arm. Hard. "Spirited little thing, isn't she?" The Seventh Sister smirks. "Much like the Padawan."

The two turn and walk out of the shack. The two dodge a well-aimed blast. "LET MY DAUGHTER GO!" A black haired man aims a blaster at them, his eyebrows in a furious arch.

"My, my. Firing at with your daughter so close." The Seventh Sister taunts. "How brazen… What if you hit such a pervious little girl?" She holds up the girl's head, pinching her neck under her chin.

"Daddy!" The girl cries out, tears of terror starting to fall down her face.

Their target's friend and a woman in a faded purple jumpsuit emerge around a corner out of breath, with about fifteen armed weaklings.

"Mommy!" The girl screamed.

"Well, this isn't sweet." The Seventh Sister says. "Unfortunately for you, we will be taking her."

"No, you are not." Her father grits through his teeth. The Fifth Brother raises his arm. Her father is shoved into the shack behind him. The shack collapses onto him.

"Ephraim!" The girl's mother cries.

"DADDY!" The girl screams.

All the weaklings with blasters back away, any sense of comradeary losing to a sense of self-preservation. The Seventh Sister looks at them, unsurprised. It's always the same. The two inquisitors begin walk away, the girl still kicking and squirming.

"No," The girl's mother says, "I won't lose another one!" She rushes at the two. Fifth Brother doesn't even blink, flinging her through two shacks. The Seventh Sister rolls her eyes at the pathetic attempts. She feels a tug at her arm. The girl's friend is trying to pry the target free.

The Seventh Sister pushes the little girl away. "You'll do well to remember your place as a coward."

The two inquisitors continue to walk through the town. They return to their ship, tossing the girl into a holding cell.

 **Writer's Corner: This weeks featured writer is TheNightFury. I am a sucker for Padawan Pypey.**

 **Glad you all like Esther.**

 **Question Time: I am afraid to ask, but pro-saga or anti-prequels?**

 **Thank You Time! Thank you Jedi Jelsa777 for reviewing, favoriting, and following. Thank you Starlight Moon Midnight for reviewing, favoriting and following. Thank you TheUltimateAngela for reviewing and following. Thank you AngetianPrincess18 for following and favoriting. Thank you Paint the Fangirling UniWolf for reviewing. Thank you jpeck2000 for following. Thank you Ichichi05 for following.**

 **Now I have to go open my presents with family. Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3: Brave

**RUHLSAR000 Here! How are you all? My gifts scored, both receiving and giving. Happy New Year!** **I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS! LEIA and HAN CAN NOW GO ON A DATE AT THE HOUSE OF MOUSE!** **I apologize for errors delays and author's notes longer than the story.**

* * *

Ezra looks at the files Ahsoka had presented them with. So many kids. Little kids! Not kids the age of cadets that can somewhat handle themselves. They are any where between two and six. Younger than he had been when… And in all honesty, he hadn't been ready to be on his own. Not even close. That first year had been so hard. But it also made things clear. He needed to learn fast or die fast. He chose the former. Doing everything he had to, to survive. From what he knows of younger kids on the street, he doubted these kids could.

"Where are they being held?" Ezra asks, flipping to another picture, an Ithorian that couldn't be older than two.

"Our information says they are being transferred tomorrow from Kalbor, a very mountainous planet. However, their destination is unknown." Ahsoka says.

"So, this is our one chance to rescue them." Kanan says, darkly.

"Then we better make this count." Ezra says, pausing at the little five-year-old girl. She doesn't look scared, well she does, but the fact she is sticking her tongue out at the imperial taking her photo covers it rather well. Her blue eyes remind him of his mom's.

"Agreed." Ahsoka says, pulling up an image of some building. It is long, arching down and around the mountain it is on. _Probably the imperial facility where they are being held,_ Ezra thinks to himself. "They are being held in the Spine, a maximum security prison." Ezra would have mentally made the chime sound signally correct answers on game shows if he wasn't staring so intently at the holo of the building.

Sabine chimes in with its specs. "Otherwise known as the Dragon's Back, it is the most secure prison for the next nine systems. "

Ezra didn't question either name. Unlike most imperial complexes, the Spine is white, probably stone, giving it the appearance of a spine, poking out of the mountain. Even from the holo, everything about it just felt eerie and dark.

Sabine continues, "All entrances have heavy trooper presence. However, since there are no lifts with in the prison, there are more trooper up higher as it is easier to move troops down than up. Heavy armaments, here, here and here " Sabine points to three turrets at three points over the base. "There are various smaller ones all along the spine."

Kanan begins explaining the plan. Ezra, listening with one ear, glances back down to the photo of the girl. She looks kind of like what he used to imagine his imaginary sister would look like. Small and innocent, but likely to annoy and tease. Ezra turns to the next photo, a small torgurta with blue skin. Ezra feels his heart being ripped, again. Kids should be off limits.

"Ezra, we will need you to climb through the vent from here…" Kanan points to a point just after they enter. "And get to their cells, which should be here." Kanan points to another point. "And unlock the isolation cells. All goes to plan, we will meet up here." Kanan points a little ways a way.

"I'm going to have to heard a dozen and half traumatized kids?" Ezra raises an eyebrow.

"Yes." Kanan answers.

"Alright. Continue." Ezra says, despite having doubts. This isn't whether he can or cannot. It's has to.

"While Ezra is getting the kids, Sabine, Zeb, you two will be creating a diversion here." He points to the other side of the Spine, down near the base of the mountain. "We regroup here." Kanan points to a landing platform near the middle of the mountain.

"And I spirit everyone away in the _Ghost_." Hera finishes. Everyone nods and begin to get up to do whatever they need to get ready.

Ezra looks back at the pictures. He flips through the pictures for the fifth time. "Ezra?" Kanan's voice causes Ezra to jump.

Ezra looks up at a frowning Kanan. "You okay?"

Ezra sighs, knowing better than to try and worm his way out of talking about what's bugging him. "I… I just don't like kids being hurt. It… cuts a little close to home."

Kanan comes over and puts a hand on his padawan's shoulder. Ezra looks down at the picture of the little girl sticking her tongue out. "She's different than the others." He hands Kanan the datapad. "And not cause she is antagonizing her captors."

"What makes you say that?" Kanan asks.

"I just feel it. She isn't… I don't think she was taken because she's Force sensitive." Ezra confesses.

"Then, why?" Kanan asks.

"I don't know…" Ezra admits.

* * *

 **Writer's Corner:** **Sage1988. And not because his penname is shared with an OC in my other fanfiction, Ner Vod. Their story Undoing Fate is really good. If you haven't checked it out check it out.**

 **What time is it? Thank You Time! Thank you LunarRazorblade20 for favoriting and following. Thank you AltoValGal for favoriting. Thank you Paint the Fangirling UniWolf for reviewing and following. Hope you liked this chapter. Thank you Jedi Jelsa777 for reviewing. Star Wars loves cliffhangers doesn't it. Thank you AngetianPrincess18 for reviewing. Thank you Starlight Moon Midnight for reviewing. No, Esther is not Force sensitive. This is or was my take if parents were not a Jedi and clone trooper. And given that it is highly unlikely that both siblings are Force sensitive without a Force sensitive parent, Esther is not Force sensitive.**

 **Wow! I didn't get a lot of anti-prequel. I am happy about that. I am pro-saga. I really think the hype would have killed any movie. And quiet frankly I find the prequels a lot more fun to analyze.**

 **Question Time: How do you the Transmission will end?**


	4. Chapter 4: Beware

**RUHLSAR000 Here! And I am back at school. Lovely. Did anyone else notice that the submitted reviews weren't getting posted for a few days last week? Weird. Anyway,** **I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS! ALL HAIL DISNEY!** **I apologize for errors, delays and longwinded author's notes.**

* * *

Ezra grunts as he crawls through the vents. The Imps have to be making their vents smaller. He pauses at the vent's grate. Three stormtroopers run through the detention cells' hallway. He waits two minutes, enough for them to be out hearing range. He undoes the screws of the grate and drops into the corridor. He rushes to a cell and hacks into the lock.

The door snaps open in under three seconds. A human girl runs out, careening into the opposite wall. Ezra raises an eyebrow. "Couldn't wait to be rescued?"

"Ow…" The girl groans, pushing herself off the wall. "There's a rescue option?" Ezra sees that it is the girl who stuck her tongue out in her holo.

"Yep, now everyone come on. Time to go." Ezra orders. The group looks at each other nervous. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

"What about your friends?" The girl that is the only one out of the cell asks, with an attitude all to familiar to Ezra. It's attitude of someone whose see some of the less than stellar qualities of the galaxy.

As Ezra looks her over, he senses something about her. He senses the other kids' Force sensitivity. But he doesn't get that from her. She is not Force sensitive. At least, not enough to draw the attention of the inquisitors if she has any Force sensitivity what so ever. He does sense something about her, though. Something familiar.

"They won't hurt you, either." Ezra reassures, sending out calming waves to the distrustful girl.

"He's not lying…" A human boy with rust color hair in the room says.

The girl looks over to him. "How do you know, Rishi?" _What is different about her?_ Ezra ponders, extending his sense further over her. She feels… not safe but… along those lines… There is a warmness that Ezra feels connect to him.

"I just do. I just know things sometimes." The boy, Rishi, says.

"That is why the Empire is after you kids." Ezra says, "Because you can do things, feel things, know things that others can't. You know what I am talking about, don't you?"

All the kids nod as they exit. "No." The snarky girl says. "Nothing like that has ever happened to me." Yet, more conformation that this girl isn't Force sensitive.

Ezra raises an eyebrow, double checking his findings, "You don't get feelings…" She shakes her head. "You can't move things with your mind…"

She shakes her head and looks into his eyes. He stifles a gasp. "I'm pretty observant, but nothing anyone else can't figure out if they pay close enough attention." Her eyes aren't just like his mother's eyes. They are his mother's eyes. They are his eyes. And her hair is the same as their father's. The same as his. He reaches out with the Force once more, knowing what to look for. This child isn't Force sensitive, but she feels… she feels like home… with his parents. If his parents survived…

Ezra looks away. There isn't time. "We'll figure it out later." Ezra says. He needs to get everyone out of here. "Follow me." Ezra holds up his communicator "Spector 6 to Ghost, phase Gamma has commenced."

 _"Copy that, Specter 6. Commencing phase delta."_ Hera's voice answers him.

"Copy that." Ezra nods. He turns back to his sister. "Kid, what's your name?"

"Esther. Esther Zephaniah. You are?" His sister looks at him, tilting her head at him as if noticing something.

"Specter 6." Ezra takes out a spare blaster he took in with him. "Can you cover the rear, Esther?" Ezra is less than thrilled to give his sister a blaster and telling her to cover their rear. But, looking over the kids, quite frankly, she seemed like the only one who wouldn't freeze.

"It's on stun, right?" Esther asks, with a nod.

"Of course." Ezra says. Esther takes her place at the rear.

They slowly edge their way down the hall. Ezra glances around the corner. Two stormtroopers and this time they definitely aren't Kanan and Rex. He holds his hand out for the kids, telling them to wait. They nod, hesitantly.

Ezra leans out quickly and lets two shoot out quickly. They hit their marks. The stormtroopers collapse. Ezra, personally, would have preferred facing them with his lightsaber but he will not risk theses kids' safety by getting them that close. "Come on!" He orders the timid kids follow quickly.

Ezra takes only one step before a voice causes his blood to run cold. Esther lets out a startled scream. Ezra spins around in a flash.

There stands the Seventh Sister, holding Esther like a rag doll. The children jump back, cowering near the walls and behind Ezra. "Let me go, you..." Esther let's loose a word that Ezra is quite sure she shouldn't know yet.

The Seventh Sister raises an eyebrow. "What a charming little girl. It would be a shame for her to get hurt."

"Let her go." Ezra orders, igniting his lightsaber.

"I hardly think you are in a position to make demands." She smirks.

Rishi looks up at the ceiling, and then whispers something in ear of the female rodian next to him. The rodian nods.

Ezra glares at the Seventh Sister. "Yes, so much anger. Yet, you can't do anything. That must be so furst-" The Seventh Sister is cut off, dodging the ceiling panel that comes down faster than it should have. Esther takes the momentary distraction to squirm out of her grasp. She runs behind her brother, breathing hard.

Ezra glances around just enough to see the kids, but not enough to divert any attention away from the threat in front of them. Rishi and the rodian with their hands extended looking exhausted from using the Force to pull down the panel untrained. Ezra smirks, "Good job, you were able to do the one thing I haven't been able to do. Get her to shut up."

The Seventh Sister activates the spinning of her lightsaber, glaring down at him. "Specter 1!" Ezra activates his com. "Back up needed." Ezra dodges a strike to his head. "NOW!"

" _On it, Specter 6!_ " Kanan shouts through the com.

"Run!" Ezra orders the kids, ushering them away. Ezra blocks the Seventh Sister's lightsaber. The kids run. They rush out, though a separating blast door. Ezra does not.

"Specter 6!" Esther calls back.

"Go! Head up!" Ezra orders, slashing the lock. That blast doors slam shut.

"Again, very much a Jedi." The Seventh Sister says.

"I'm learning." Ezra glance.

"Still, are you sure you wanted to do that?" She smirks. Ezra glares at her. "After all, you're leaving your sister alone."

Ezra snarks, "Again, you are like a broken protocol droid. Shut up!"

* * *

 **Writer's Corner:** **Space Opera Singer. Her story, Stray, is awesome and, though all of you have probably checked it out by now, if you haven't go check it out.**

 **What time is it? Thank You Time! Thank you Camicazi Toothless for following. Thank you Jedi Jelse777 for reviewing. I can't wait to hear about your sequel. Thank you Paint the Fangirling UniWolf for reviewing. I am curious as to why you are imitating a parrot for this story. It's entertaining but I am curious. Well, I am always curious. About everything. Call me Caleb. Thank you Starlight Moon Midnight for reviewing. Yeah, Esther's got attitude on her. Thank you LunarRazorblade20 for reviewing.**

 **Well, you'll all find out how it ends next week.**

 **Question Time: Does anyone know when season two will return? I've searched everywhere I can.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bond

**RUHLSAR000 Here! And this is the point where I make a joke about it taking, what? Five years to complete a story. But here it is. My first final chapter.** **I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS! I HOPE TO SEE HAN AND LEIA DATE AT THE HOUSE OF MOUSE!** **Dated references to early 2000's cartoons aside, I apologize for errors, delays and author's notes longer than the chapter.**

* * *

Kanan looks up from the datapad, confusion riddled his face. "It's official. Esther isn't Force sensitive."

"Then, why did they take me?" Esther looks up at him, reminding Kanan of Ezra when he is worried.

"I don't know." Kanan admits.

"But they won't find you. Your parents are waiting for you with Fulcrum and we'll help you and your family hide." Hera jumps in, kneeling down and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Esther leans forward and hugs her. Hera is surprised but returns the hug. "Thank you, Mrs. Specter 2."

"It is no problem, Little One. It's what we do." Hera smiles. Soon all the children will be back where they belong. Esther is the last one; her parents have been hidden a good distance away. The rest have already been returned to their families. Still, they should be reunited tomorrow.

Kanan looks up at his padawan, who is hanging back on the edge of the common room. Odd. Everyone else is sitting in the light. But Ezra seems to refuse to get close. Kanan could even sense some, not fear… but an unease. He walks over to his padawan, who stiffens on approach. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Ezra says, in a hushed voice, not even bothering to look up at Kanan. Kanan raises an eyebrow as he senses his padawan's lie.

"Kid. Spill." Kanan orders. Ezra still doesn't look at him. In fact, if Kanan didn't know better, he'd say Ezra hasn't moved his line of sight for the past fifteen minutes. Kanan follows that line of sight. It goes strait to Esther. But Ezra has been staying away from her since he rescued her and the other children.

Ezra closes his eyes, and sighs, "I am having to make a really, really hard decision right now."

"Need to talk about it?" Kanan asks, surprised. This is the first he has heard of it.

"No… not really." Ezra sighs, opening his eyes. Esther somehow convinced Zeb to let her climb on to his shoulders. Ezra resists the urge to go over and put her safely on the ground.

"You're not going to talk about it?" Kanan asks confused. He thought they moved past this a long time ago.

"No, I… It's just… I know what you and everyone will say… And… It's not the right choice. It's the choice I want… I want it more than anything… But, it's not the right choice. The right choice is often the hard choice." Ezra sighs. Esther pauses he game and looks over to them. She tilts her head in confusion.

"But it's not always the hard choice." Kanan says, hoping whatever choice he is making he is thinking clearly. Esther slides off Zeb in a way the causes everyone to momentarily panic. But, she lands safely. Ezra forces his heart to calm down.

"It is this time." Ezra says, turning away and exiting the common room.

Kanan sighs. Sabine smiles at the little girl. "How would you like to draw something?"

"Sure. I've never drawn anything before," Esther smiles. Sabine gets out several pieces of paper and crayons. Esther really takes to coloring. She spends the next few hours coloring various pictures.

Hera smiles down at her after a few hours, "What are you drawing?"

Esther jumps, grabbing various pictures and sliding them under her current piece of work. "Secret."

"Oh, can't I have a little peak?" Hera smiles.

"No!" Esther insists.

"Alright, but we have to clean up for dinner." Hera says.

"Alright," Esther nods, with a smile, hurrying to pick up her pictures.

Hera gets out the ration bars. "I hope ration bars are okay."

"Any food is okay with me." Esther smiles. "Can I help?"

Hera looks at the child and remembers this child came from a refuge camp. She sees the early on set of starvation, like the early days of the Separatists siege on Ryloth when she was a young child. Hera has no doubt that her parents did everything they could, but there is only so much they could do. "Can you help me put the plates out?"

Esther nods eagerly, "I can do that." Hera hands her two plates and Esther eagerly takes them to the table.

Hera calls over the internal comm, "Dinner is about ready."

"Be right there." Sabine's voice says. Hera rolls her eye knowing that means that Sabine is in the middle of a project and she will probably have to run the ration bars to her room to make sure she eats.

"Yeah, uh, Specter 2, I'm not really hungry." Ezra's voice coms over the comm.

"WHAT?!" Every crewmember shouts echoing through the comm and the halls.

"Yeah, I'm just not hungry…" Ezra says.

"Are you feeling alright?" Hera asks, worry lacing her voice. Ezra never missed a meal. EVER. A habit from the streets, when he didn't know when his next meal would come.

"I'm fine. Just fine." Ezra insists. "Just give my ration to Esther. I'm really not hungry."

"Al…Alright." Hera says, mildly stunned. She wonders if she needs to check him for a fever.

"Is… Ezra alright?" Esther asks, worriedly, her crayon slowing.

"I'm sure he is." Hera says, trying to alleviate the child's worry.

"It's because of me…" Esther says, her crayon stops altogether as she fights back the tears. "He doesn't like me… Even though…"

"Specter 6 does like you." Hera reassures the child, putting a hand on the child.

"Then, why is he avoiding me?" Esther cries, tears streaking down her face.

Kanan walks in at that moment. "What's wrong?"

"Specter 6 doesn't like me…" Esther sniffles.

Kanan's eyebrows shoot up. "That's not true." He states as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why is he avoiding me?!" Esther asks.

"I don't know. But I can tell you that that can't be further than the truth." Kanan kneels down to her eye level and looks her straight in the eye. "I can sense that he has a very strong fondness for you."

"You're… You're telling the truth…" Esther looks into his eyes. Kanan is left wondering if she really isn't Force sensitive.

Zeb walks into the common room. Hera's assumption of Sabine's absence is proven true and Ezra doesn't show up, leaving it just the four of them. Esther enjoys the second helping of ration bars. As soon as dinner is over, Esther returns to coloring. Hera takes a plate to Sabine's room. Ezra enters silently and leans against the wall. Esther doesn't notice as she tries to fight off the call of sleep.

Esther yawns as she sets down an orange crayon. Fuller than she has been in her memory, she fights to keep her eyes open. She put her head against the cool table, nodding off. Ezra smiles at the little girl.

Ezra walks over to her. She is absolutely adorable. Ezra frowns as he remembers how comfortable it is to sleep sitting up. That won't do. She deserves the best he can give her. He picks her up. Esther grumbles a little, but doesn't wake. Ezra shifts her weight so he can pick up her drawings. He shuffles them into a single pile.

Hera enters the common room. Ezra holds up his finger, silently shushing her while juggling everything. He nods to the girl in his arms. Hera pauses, nodding. Hera holds arms out to take the girl. Ezra shakes his head, not wanting to relinquish her just yet, and whispers, "I got it. She can have my bunk for the night."

Ester steers a little. Ezra doesn't notice. "You sure?" Hera whispers.

"Yeah, I'm the most used to sleeping in strange places." Ezra quietly reasons.

Hera pauses then nods. Ezra walks passed her, Esther in his arms. Ezra walks into his room, grateful Zeb isn't there for once. He reaches up and puts the drawings onto the foot of the bed. They shouldn't be disturbed there and Esther should be able to find them in the morning. He pulls back the covers.

Now, the hard part. Did he risk her safety trying to climb up or use the Force? As good as he is with telekinetics, he has more experience with climbing… But one hand… He should be able to jump to the needed height and catch the latter rung one hand… He should be able to do it.

He holds her tight, ready to take the fall should he miss. He jumps, catching the rung with ease. Ezra sighs in relief. He slides her onto the bed. What if she rolls over and off the bunk? Ezra pushes her further to the wall. That is the best he can do. He pulls the covers over her, tucking her in.

He sighs, brushing away some hair from her face. He whispers barely above a breath, "I love you so much, Little Sister." He leans over and kisses her forehead. "I just want you to be safe…" He sighs, climbing down and exits, the door closing behind him.

Esther opens her eyes and adjusts her position a little, recalling everything she heard from when she was woken up by Hera's voice. Esther smiles. She can still feel his kiss. Her brother loves her. With that pleasant thought, she slips back into her sleep. This is probably the softest thing she has every been on.

Ezra smiles as he walks down the halls, feeling happy, sad, and about ready to puke from all the conflicting emotions. He looks around for a good ten minutes, finally finding Zeb. He and Kanan were fixing something. "Hey Zeb."

"Yeah," Zeb looks up.

"Esther is sleeping in my bunk. Could you be quite when you go to bed?" Ezra asks.

"I'm always quite." Zeb grumbles.

"Yeah… no, your not." Ezra looks down at him. Normally, it wasn't worth the fight, but Esther most certainly was worth anything.

Zeb grumbles, "Hey!"

"Just try. She's been through enough." Ezra sighs, knowing that it all is his fault. He quelshes the guilty feeling. It would do nothing.

Zeb sighs, "Fine, I'll try to be quieter."

"Thank you." Ezra smiles. Kanan frowns. Ezra used "Thank you" rarely and only for major things. Kanan can list the number of times Ezra has used those words on one hand. And to make sure a little girl could sleep? A little girl who he acts a little cold to but Kanan could feel his fondness for her. "Now I am going to go sleep on the couch in the common room. Night." Ezra smiles and leaves them.

He grabs a spare pillow and blanket, returning to the common room. It takes him a little longer than he would have liked to fall asleep, having gotten used to his bed. He uses the time to think about all that has happened. His sister is here, alive. His parents are alive, somewhere. But he can't be with them. He can't be there for her. He can't be there to play with her, to argue with her over stupid things, to threaten her any possible boyfriend that comes her way.

But he is happy that his sister is sleeping okay. With his last conscious thoughts, he reaches out with the Force, making sure Esther is safe and comfortable.

Esther wakes up to loud snoring. She looks down at the clock. It's about the time for her to get up anyway. She sits and goes to her drawings at the foot of the bunk. Looking through them in the low light, she find the one she is looking for. One of all four of them together. She slides it under her brother's pillow.

She grabs her remaining drawings and jumps down, walking straight for the common room. Ezra is still asleep. Esther smiles sitting down on the small part of the couch above his head and spreads her drawings on to the table, continuing to finish a drawing she didn't finish yesterday.

Fifteen minutes later, Ezra groans awake. He sits up. "Thank you." Esther says. Ezra jumps, looking down to Esther.

"For what?" Ezra asks, he hadn't done anything to require a thank you. Esther turns to him. Then without warning, she hugs him. Ezra's raise an eyebrow, startled. But he can't help but wrap his arms around her, hugging her tight and running a hand through her hair. For whatever reason, she wanted something from him and he'll give it to her as best he can even if it's not much.

Esther starts crying, causing Ezra to hug her tighter. It wasn't fair, she thinks. Why can't the nasty Empire just leave them alone? Why can't he come home? She knows the reason. She might not be Force sensitive, but he is. It's not fair.

Ezra pulls her away and wipes away her tears. "What ever is wrong, it will be alright." Ezra tries his best to comfort her. Esther nods, leaning onto Ezra. They talk about everything and anything. But all to soon the _Ghost_ wakes up and the siblings are pulled apart. Ezra vanishes away.

Esther knows she shouldn't be surprised. And it hurts. Not because of rejection. But because it wasn't. She wants him to come home so badly. The _Ghost_ lands and the ramp goes down. Esther walks down, followed by Kanan and Hera. They were in a field with grasses that come to her shoulder but there is a town not that far away. Esther saw it as they were landing. Her new hometown. If she paused to think about it, she'd be excited. She's never lived anywhere besides a refugee camp.

"Esther!" Her mother's voice calls loudly. Her head snaps towards it. Her parents are running towards her, a stranger torgurta stands behind them. Esther doesn't even realize tears are running down her cheeks.

It's over. Her ordeal is over. She's home. She runs to her parents' open arms. They wrap her arms tight around. She squeezes them tight, and she doubts she'll ever let them go.

Ezra watch his parents reunite with his sister. He is happy for them. He is, but… He really wants to join them. To be hugged just like Esther. But for their safety he can't. He sees his father speak a few words to Kanan, who is completely clueless to the fact he is talking to Ezra's father. His mom is still hugging his sister. His father smiles at his family and begins leading them away. Esther shoots one last look at the _Ghost_ before turning forward.

Ezra kiss his fingers and presses them against the window above his family, the first tear slides down his cheek.

* * *

 **Writer's Corner** **: Azilia james. Their stories are as good as they are numerous. And lets not for her latest fluffy project, The Ghost Crew's Young Padawan. My gosh, I think I get a cavity every time it updates and the best part, it's not mindless fluff. There is drama, there is tension. I sound like I am rewrite the Jedi code.**

 **Thank You Time! Thank you annexdx for favoriting. Thank you Starlight Moon Midnight for reviewing. You said you like Ezra and Esther's attitude. Did this chapter make you fangirl? Thank you Jedi Jelsa777 for reviewing and letting me know when season two picks up again. Thank you rebakahtpe for reviewing.**

 **For those of you who don't know, Star Wars Rebels is returning January 20, at 9 pm. And its about Leia!**

 **Next week I start posting Ner Vod again. If you liked this little story, check it out.**


End file.
